


После пожара

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e03 Life Born of Fire, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Translation, mentions of suicide and potentially suicidal thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Рано или поздно ему придется решить: постучать или уйти. Лучше рано, чем поздно. Это не тот район, куда можно прийти в неподобающем виде, простоять под чужой дверью всю ночь и остаться незамеченным. Не хотелось бы объяснять патрульным, что он делает у дома инспектора Льюиса в такой час, да еще с бутылкой в руках.





	После пожара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936362) by [greenapricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot). 

> Спойлеры к серии 2х03 (Life Born of Fire), упоминание суицида и потенциально суицидальных мыслей, интернализированная гомофобия.
> 
> Бета: Silver Owl.

Джеймс пьян. Уже десять минут он стоит на пороге дома Льюиса. Ему стоило бы вернуться в постель. Или хотя бы до нее добраться. Проснулся он на диване, задыхаясь от фантомного дыма и сожалений, в гостиной, полной зловещих теней в резком свете уличных фонарей, проникающем сквозь неплотно прикрытые занавески. Рядом с ним на журнальном столике стояла бутылка виски.

После алкоголя ему захотелось курить, после сигарет — гулять, а во время прогулки... Он хотел вернуться в клуб, заглушить мысли ненавистной пульсирующей музыкой, затеряться в людской давке. Но ноги сами собой привели его сюда.

Рано или поздно ему придется решить: постучать или уйти. Лучше рано, чем поздно. Это не тот район, куда можно прийти в неподобающем виде, простоять под чужой дверью всю ночь и остаться незамеченным. Не хотелось бы объяснять патрульным, что он делает у дома инспектора Льюиса в такой час, да еще с бутылкой в руках.

Он и Льюису не хочет этого объяснять, но прошла уже неделя, а он все никак не соберется с мыслями. Возможно, не стоило переходить с вина на виски, возможно, ему вообще надо прекратить пить — алкоголь не помогает ни с притуплением чувств, ни с их выплескиванием. Но без виски он не может заснуть. Не будь он таким трусом, давно бы сюда пришел — трезвый и при свете дня — и прямо на улице рассказал Льюису всю правду. Льюис слишком добр к нему: оставил его своим напарником, хотя Джеймс этого недостоин. Джеймс ему солгал, продолжил лгать и все еще лжет — пусть это и не прямое вранье, а всего лишь утаивание фактов.

Правда о Уилле похоронит их партнерство, и дружбу тоже, если, конечно, у него хватит нахальства назвать их отношения дружбой. А у него хватит. Потому что он пьян. Льюис заслуживает узнать правду. Будь у Джеймса чуть больше чувства самосохранения, он бы развернулся и ушел. Но ложь — как заноза, глубоко засевшая в ладони. Он не сможет избавиться от нее, не содрав кожи. А избавиться нужно — она воспалена и гноится.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и пытается хоть как-то упорядочить мысли. Сделать шаг вперед. Постучать. Но под опущенными веками Джеймса — лишь призрак видео, распотрошившего его до основания, показавшего его неприглядное нутро. Уилл, говорящий с экрана: «Я спросил у старого друга». Взгляд Льюиса, постепенно осознающего, что Джеймс его предал. Никто не идеален. Джеймс это знает. Конечно, он это знает. Но одно дело — быть неидеальным, и совсем другое — сказать другу, что его натура извращена и он будет наказан за то, кем является. За то, кем Джеймс сам является.

Джеймс еще раз отхлебывает из бутылки, перекатывается с пятки на носок и передергивает плечами. Пожалуй, стоило захватить с собой пиджак. Он мысленно возвращается к размытым воспоминаниям о моменте, когда очнулся в палате и увидел стоящего над ним Льюиса. Первой мыслью было поцеловать Льюиса, последним воспоминанием — руки Льюиса, сомкнувшиеся вокруг него. Льюис только отмахнулся от благодарности за спасенную жизнь, как будто этот подвиг был чем-то незначительным. Чем-то, что он сделал бы для кого угодно. Разумеется, сделал бы. Но у Джеймса не было никого другого, кто мог ради него на такое пойти — броситься в горящее здание. Льюис даже не представляет, насколько Джеймсу хочется отплатить ему тем же. Конечно, он не может. И все же Джеймс продолжает пользоваться его добротой, хотя ничем ее не заслужил.

Если он сделает, что задумал, то никогда больше не услышит, как Льюис говорит ему убираться прочь. Рассказав правду, Джеймс сам себя прогонит. Когда все останется позади и он — через месяц-другой — вынырнет из бутылки, ему станет легче.

Джеймс делает глубоких вдох и стучит.

Какое-то время ничего не происходит. Джеймс подумывает постучать еще раз. Но тут ему в глаза ударяет яркий свет — включается лампа над входом. Он слышит звук отпираемого замка, и дверь отворяется.

— Хэтэуэй? — На Льюисе голубая пижама в полоску. Он спал. Разумеется, он спал. Джеймс понятия не имеет, сколько сейчас времени — часов у него нет так же, как и пиджака, — но уже поздно. Очень поздно. Волосы Льюиса растрепаны, и это так мило: они торчат вверх с правой стороны. Выходит, Льюис спит на правом боку. Он рад и не рад это узнать. Забыть о таком не получится.

— Эй, что случилось? Нас вызывают?

Джеймс качает головой. Он пришел, чтобы во всем признаться, но не может вымолвить ни слова. В этом весь он. Вместо объяснения Джеймс демонстрирует бутылку, а затем делает глоток, чтобы подкрепиться. Льюис смотрит на него с еще большим беспокойством.

— Я... Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать, — через силу выдает Джеймс.

Льюис окидывает его взглядом, как если бы ожидал увидеть следы травм.

— Тогда тебе лучше зайти, — говорит он и придерживает Джеймса, когда тот чуть не падает, споткнувшись о порог.

На кухне, освещенной только лампой над раковиной, Льюис выдвигает стул, садится и предлагает Джеймсу последовать его примеру. Но то, что Джеймс собирается сказать, лучше говорить стоя. Не следует перекрывать пути к отступлению. Он подходит к окну, смотрит на темную улицу. Он чувствует, что его шатает. Чувствует, что Льюис на него смотрит. Он поднимает бутылку и делает еще один глоток.

— Джеймс, — окликает его Льюис.

— Я задолжал вам объяснение, — говорит Джеймс, глядя на лисицу, снующую между мусорными контейнерами у соседнего дома. — Извинение. Всю правду, — Льюис молчит, будто чувствуя, что Джеймса лучше не прерывать. — Все, что вы сказали мне тогда на улице... Это было... Я это заслужил. Мои поступки невозможно оправдать. Нужно было сразу рассказать вам правду, но я просто... Мне жаль. Вам не стоит работать с сержантом, которому вы не можете доверять.

— Джеймс, — снова говорит Льюис. Слышится скрип отодвигаемого стула, звук шагов, но Джеймс не оборачивается.

— Не думайте, что я не благодарен за второй шанс, — говорит он. — Но я его не заслуживаю. Вас не заслуживаю, ничего... Мне жаль, что я так долго это оттягивал. В понедельник я уволюсь. Я могу отработать положенный срок с другим инспектором.

Еще шаги, и вот Льюис позади него. Джеймс старается не напрягаться от его близости, но затем Льюис кладет руку ему на плечо, и Джеймс снова там, на пожаре: Льюис крепко держит его, обхватив руками, а он пытается вырваться из этой хватки, броситься навстречу своей судьбе.

— Не надо так. 

Рука Льюиса на плече — якорь, страховочный трос, спасательный круг, знак доброты и участия, которых он и близко не достоин.

— Вы не понимаете, — Джеймс качает головой. Он хочет обернуться — и не может. Если Льюис смотрит на него так же, как в том пабе — с болью и неверием, — он этого просто не вынесет. Забавно, своими жалкими попытками скрыть прошлое он предал не только Уилла, но и Льюиса — единственных людей, с которыми он позволил себе хоть как-то сблизиться. Если он останется один, то никто больше не пострадает от нескончаемой череды ужасных решений, которыми полна его жизнь.

— Это мне нужно перед тобой извиняться, — говорит Льюис. — Я должен был снять тебя с дела, как только узнал, насколько близки вы были в детстве. Должен был заметить, как это все на тебя повлияло. 

— Нет! Сэр, — Джеймс снова качает головой и поворачивается к Льюису, пытаясь заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом, — я не хотел, чтобы вы это заметили. Я лгал. Я не смог оправдать вашего доверия. Этому нет прощения. Мне нет прощения. — Он слишком далеко зашел, чтобы ожидать снисхождения, не говоря уже о спасении из горящего здания.

— Ты не можешь винить себя за все, что произошло.

— Конечно могу, — говорит Джеймс, даже не пытаясь скрыть своей горечи.

— Не говори ерунды. Ты мой сержант, приглядывать за тобой — моя обязанность. Я не справился. Я не должен был позволить этому так далеко зайти. Я был очень зол, но не должен был кричать на тебя.

— Вы не понимаете. Это наименьшее из того, что я заслуживаю. Дело не только в... Я все еще не... Когда мы были подростками, мы с Уиллом... Когда он мне признался... — Джеймс проводит рукой по лицу и делает глубокий вдох. — Я его все-таки поцеловал. И не только. А потом проклял за то, что мы сделали. И я... я думал, что стать священником — хороший выход. Обет воздержания помог бы мне избежать дальнейших ошибок. Думал, это все решит.

Джеймс вздыхает, проводит рукой по шее и продолжает: 

— Уиллу было очень больно, но меня заботило только собственное чувство стыда.

— Джеймс, — окликает его Льюис.

Джеймс опускает голову, сжимает руку в кулак:

— Мне жаль, сэр. Мне так жаль. Я для вас обуза. — Он хочет сделать еще один глоток, но Льюис придерживает его руку, забирает бутылку и ставит ее на кухонный стол позади себя.

— Все в порядке, все хорошо — говорит Льюис. — Тебе нужно присесть.

Джеймс качает головой. Он не может. Не может. Все идет не так, как он планировал. Льюис должен был согласиться, что Джеймсу прощения нет. Должен был сказать, что не может ему больше доверять. Что Джеймсу нужно уволиться и исчезнуть. Льюис не должен вести его, придерживая за плечи, и усаживать на стул. А Джеймс не должен прижиматься к его ладоням. Не должен позволять себе то, чего не заслуживает. В ссоре на улице был смысл. В сочувствии и спасении из горящего здания — не было. В происходящем нет никакого смысла.

Он должен уйти. Ему нужно уйти. Он уйдет. Но вместо этого он тянется к теплу Льюиса, прислоняется к нему и сразу же жалеет об этом. В горле собирается ком, и рыдания надвигаются на него неумолимой волной. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, но оно застревает где-то в горле, и Джеймс вцепляется в пижаму Льюиса, как в спасательный круг. Он позволяет волне захлестнуть себя, поглотить и выбросить вон — задыхающегося, измученного и дрожащего.

А Льюис все еще здесь. Все еще здесь. Он рядом, обнимает за плечи, успокаивает, нашептывает что-то, что Джеймсу сложно расслышать из-за собственного хриплого дыхания. Не этого он заслуживает. Не этого. Не этого.

Джеймс выпрямляется, отстраняясь от теплой руки Льюиса. Он старается игнорировать чувство потери — безуспешно, пытается удержаться на стуле — с удовлетворительным результатом. Он вытирает глаза, избегая его взгляда. Он не сможет вынести жалости, с которой тот наверняка сейчас на него смотрит.

Льюис отходит от Джеймса: его босые ступни исчезают из поля зрения. Джеймс слышит шум воды, стук чайника, хлопок дверцы шкафчика, бренчание чашек. Он сидит не шевелясь. Любое движение разобьет его на мелкие осколки, и он не сделает то, ради чего пришел. Льюис еще не в курсе всей его лжи. Чайник закипает и со щелчком выключается, хлопает дверца холодильника, на столешнице появляется бутылка молока. Кипяток льется в чашки, ложка звякает о керамику. Он снова видит ступни Люьиса и слышит стук чашек. Льюис садится на стоящий рядом стул.

— Эй, — говорит он, касаясь колена Джеймса.

Джеймс решается поднять голову. Глаза Льюиса блестят отраженным светом лампы; он смотрит с таким состраданием, что Джеймс сразу же отводит взгляд. Он медленно вбирает в себя воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем берет чашку и отпивает из нее, обжигая язык. Он старается сфокусироваться на боли, на струйках пара над чашкой, а не на том, что Льюис сделал чай как раз по его вкусу, хотя Джеймс не помнит, чтобы рассказывал о своих предпочтениях. Когда все закончится, ему будет этого не хватать.

— Несправедливо, — говорит Джеймс; голос его звучит хрипло и не так ровно, как хотелось бы, — что я продолжаю жить, в то время как Уилл мертв... Что Зоуи — то есть Фредерик... Я даже не...

— Джеймс! — Льюис явно встревожен.

— Я не собираюсь ничего с собой делать, — с досадой говорит Джеймс. Он цепляется за это чувство: лучше досада, чем вина. — Просто... все так и есть. Поймите, нет смысла игнорировать то, что было. Притворством ничего не исправить. Из-за меня Уилл лишился возможности стать счастливым. Как я могу... Он был гораздо храбрее меня — и чем все закончилось?

— Не надо так думать — это неправильно.

Джеймс горько усмехается:

— Я и сам неправильный.

Льюис вздыхает. Джеймс пристально смотрит на кружку.

— Думаешь, Уилл бы этого хотел? Чтобы ты навсегда остался несчастным? — спрашивает Льюис.

— Зоуи хотела бы.

— Зоуи была убийцей.

— Она сказала: одно слово от меня — и Уилл был бы в порядке. Я должен был найти его, когда бросил семинарию. Должен был извиниться за то, что произошло, когда нам было четырнадцать. Но я заботился только о себе, и это его убило.

— Ты не знал, — говорит Льюис. Краем глаза Джеймс видит, как Льюис тянется к нему, а затем, так и не прикоснувшись, отстраняется. Джеймс опускает взгляд и начинает внимательно изучать узоры на плитке.

— Я не знал, потому что не хотел знать. После ухода из семинарии я отгородился от всех, с кем общался. Я боялся встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Не мог заставить себя поступить правильно.

Джеймс чувствует, что Льюис на него смотрит. Он хочет спрятаться от этого взгляда и в то же время посмотреть Льюису прямо в глаза. Но Джеймс не делает ни того, ни другого — просто качает головой и снова отпивает из кружки.

— Послушай, ты не в ответе за чужие решения. Твои слова могли оказать какое-то влияние, но был не только ты, а и его отец, «Сад». Кто знает, что творилось в его жизни и голове. Ты не можешь взять всю ответственность на себя.

— Нет, но это просто... Как вы не видите? Почему продолжаете игнорировать факты? Я это сделал! Я! — Джеймс срывается на крик. Он не собирался кричать. Все идет не по плану. Он встает, со стуком ставит чашку на стол и идет к окну, достает сигарету, подносит ее к губам, а затем возвращает в пачку. — Я поцеловал Уилла, я... мы... Возможно, я его любил, но я был в ужасе от того, что мы сделали. От того, кем это нас делало. Я отрекся от него, осудил его поступки, хотя сам больше всего на свете хотел быть как он.

— Джеймс, — спрашивает Льюис. — Ты веришь мне?

— Конечно, — Джеймс не колеблется ни секунды. Он доверяет Льюису во всем, хоть сам и не заслуживает его доверия. Он поворачивается, смотрит на Льюиса, на бутылку на столе. Льюис продолжает спокойно сидеть, глядя на Джеймса как на беспокойного подозреваемого.

— Ты веришь, что мой взгляд на ситуацию может быть более объективным?

Он хочет... Он ужасно хочет поверить в то, что говорит Льюис, а не в то, что сам считает правдой. Он хочет, чтобы слова Льюиса очистили его так, как должен был очистить огонь. Хочет идти вперед — и перестать бежать от прошлого. Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и принимается ходить по кухне кругами, крутя в пальцах невидимую сигарету.

Первый круг — молоко все еще на столешнице, он хочет убрать его в холодильник. Второй — на полу возле плиты есть жирное пятно. Третий — он старательно отводит взгляд от босых ступней Льюиса, все еще сидящего на стуле. Четвертый — останавливается так, чтобы быть к Льюису спиной, и снова выглядывает в окно. Лисица уже ушла, вокруг баков остался разбросанный мусор. Джеймс до боли прикусывает кончик большого пальца и чувствует вкус крови.

— Вы верите в то, о чем говорил Уилл? — в конце концов спрашивает Джеймс. — Что любовь не может ошибаться?

— Похоже на правду, — говорит Льюис и спустя мгновение добавляет: — А ты в это веришь?

Джеймс вздыхает: 

— Сейчас верю. Жаль, что не верил тогда, когда это имело значение.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Джеймс снова вздыхает:

— Это не еще не все... — он колеблется, борясь с многолетней привычкой все скрывать; на кухне становится очень тихо.

— Можешь рассказать мне об остальном? — спрашивает Льюис.

Он говорит с твердостью и участием. Это не так уж не похоже на речи священников, которым Джеймс исповедовался все эти годы, только между ним и Льюисом нет завесы анонимности. Когда Джеймс наконец ему все расскажет, Льюису придется признать правду. Отступать станет некуда. Вопреки инстинктам, он поворачивается к Льюису и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Раз он на это решился, пусть все будет как надо.

— Даже после всего, — говорит Джеймс, — я не могу перестать вас хотеть.

Льюис не кажется шокированным, хотя именно этого Джеймс и ждет. Ему даже кажется, что Льюис чувствует... облегчение? Но это невозможно.

— Джеймс, — говорит Льюис; голос его звучит как-то странно, сдавленно.

— Простите меня, — говорит Джеймс, — простите за все. Мне пора. — Он отворачивается и идет к двери. Он сказал все, что собирался. Льюису нужно время, чтобы это обдумать. Выспавшись, он все осознает и больше не станет возражать против увольнения Джеймса. Он его отпустит.

Проходя мимо Льюиса, Джеймс пытается сделать крюк, но Льюис не дает ему пройти. Придерживая Джеймса чуть выше локтя, он ведет его к дивану, а затем садится рядом — не дальше обычного, несмотря на признание Джеймса.

— Сэр, я... Вы не должны этого делать. Я и сам справлюсь.

— Правда? — спрашивает Льюис. — В последнее время ты плохо выглядишь. Ты вообще спишь?

Джеймс смотрит на него во все глаза. Должно быть, он более пьян, чем думал. Наверно, он спит и видит странные сны, в которых Льюиса не смущают его признания. Может быть, он объяснил все недостаточно четко. Может быть, он еще не произнес этого вслух. Все его инстинкты вопят, что надо подняться на ноги и уйти, остановиться до того, как ситуация станет еще более плачевной. Но нельзя сказать, что следование инстинктам до сих пор шло Джеймсу на пользу.

— Я знаю, это не то же самое, — говорит Льюис, — но когда погибла Вэл... я винил во всем себя. Если бы я отправился с ней, если бы до ее отъезда я успел сказать, что люблю, если бы убедил отправиться по магазинам в Оксфорде, а не в Лондоне, если бы я был более внимательным... Все эти «а если бы» пожирают тебя изнутри. Я не хочу наблюдать за тем, как это тебя разрушает.

— То был несчастный случай, — отвечает Джеймс; он говорит очень тихо. — Вы были не виноваты.

— Как и ты. Ты не собирался никому вредить.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Конечно имеет, — говорит Льюис.

— Не для Уилла. Он мертв.

— А ты — жив.

Джеймс качает головой, смотрит на сложенные на коленях руки: 

— А что, если я этого не заслуживаю?

— Ох, Джеймс, — его голос срывается.

Льюис кладет руку ему на плечо, и Джеймс, ни о чем не думая, придвигается ближе, прислоняется к голубой пижаме в полоску, тянется к теплу, исходящему от Льюиса. Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает ему в грудь, цепляясь пальцами за мягкий хлопок пижамы. Последний, с кем он так сидел, пытался его убить. А прежде... Джеймс так боялся попасть в ад, что даже не мог этим наслаждаться.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Льюис, игнорируя свидетельства обратного. — С тобой все в порядке.

Джеймс утыкается лицом в его грудь и глухо бормочет:

— Нет, не в порядке. Простите, но не в порядке.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Льюис поглаживает спину Джеймса, успокаивая. Джеймс сидит в странной позе, почти на коленях Льюиса; он должен чувствовать неловкость, стыд, но ему на удивление спокойно и хорошо.

— Я тоже тебе не все рассказывал, — говорит Льюис после нескольких минут уютной тишины. — После нашей ссоры я дал указание констеблям следить за твоими передвижениями. Они потеряли тебя незадолго до того, как ты пошел к Зоуи. Как только я понял... Если бы я тебя не нашел... — Льюис делает глубокий вдох. — Я бы никогда себе этого не простил.

— Сэр... — начинает Джеймс, но не может найти нужных слов. Льюис крепче сжимает руку, и Джеймс придвигается еще ближе, кладет голову ему на грудь. Он не должен себе этого позволять, но он слишком пьян и вымотан и не может сдержаться. Льюис, как ни странно, не возражает. Джеймс чувствует невесомое прикосновение к волосам. Это поцелуй — легкий, невинный, но все же это поцелуй.

Джеймс утыкается ему в шею, глубоко вдыхает, чтобы почувствовать его запах, а затем робко целует. Льюис не отстраняется. Джеймс целует его снова — за ухом, вдоль линии челюсти, еще и еще. Он поднимает голову и прижимается к губам — мягким, теплым и сухим, — подается вперед и очерчивает их кончиком языка, а затем они целуются, по-настоящему целуются.

Язык Льюиса у него во рту, губа Льюиса между зубов, рука Льюиса между лопаток, ладонь — у основания шеи. Джеймс стонет, чувствуя прикосновения к подбородку, шее, под воротом майки. Резко подается вперед, прижимая Льюиса к спинке дивана, седлает его колени, обхватывает лицо обеими руками, целует, судорожно вздыхая, а затем, не прерывая поцелуя, принимается за пуговицы пижамы. Джеймс так хочет почувствовать его кожу на своей, он хочет... он хочет.

Джеймс отодвигается от Льюиса ровно настолько, чтобы снять майку, но Льюис останавливает его, положив ладонь на грудь — так, что немного касается голой кожи.

— Эй! Эй, притормози.

Джеймс замирает, так и не сняв майку до конца, не закончив с пижамой. Льюис выглядит — гм... зацелованным, — но нормально. Волосы окончательно растрепались, вокруг рта — покраснение от щетины, на губах — отблеск от света лампы. Джеймс с трудом отрывается от разглядывания Льюиса и заставляет себя встретиться с ним взглядом, усилием воли сдерживаясь от дальнейших действий.

— Я вас хочу. Я этого хочу, — Джеймс не ожидает, что в его голосе будет столько мольбы.

— Я вижу, — взгляд Льюиса полон нежности, тепла и сожаления.

— Но вы не хотите...

— Хочу, — говорит Льюис, — но не так.

Эти слова словно прибивают Джеймса к земле. Он опускает майку, прикрывая себя, соскальзывает с колен Льюиса и отодвигается в дальний угол дивана. Конечно же, все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Как он мог надеяться на что-то большее! Но теперь ему хотя бы будет что вспомнить, когда Льюис окончательно его прогонит.

— Ты пьян, тебе плохо. Я не воспользуюсь тобой.

— Все не так, — говорит Джеймс. А затем быстро, не давая себе подумать, добавляет: — А если и так, я не против. — Он правда не против. Он готов все отдать, чтобы продолжать чувствовать эту близость, чтобы снова его поцеловать.

Льюис пристально на него смотрит.

— Трезвым я тоже буду вас хотеть, — на всякий случай добавляет Джеймс и, подняв руку, очерчивает его губы. Льюис целует подушечку пальца и коротко улыбается.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Льюис. — Я тоже буду — хотеть тебя.

Джеймс кивает, опускает руку и отводит взгляд. Он не может взглянуть на Льюиса, не может до конца поверить ему, несмотря на очевидные свидетельства обратного. Льюис не может его хотеть, он скоро придет в себя. Джеймсу следует сделать то же самое.

— Джеймс, посмотри на меня, — говорит Льюис; Джеймс замечает, что он выглядит грустным. — Я не знаю, как еще тебе это объяснить.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Джеймс, порываясь встать. — Не нужно объяснений. Я просто уйду.

— Нет. Джеймс, — говорит Льюис с ноткой отчаяния в голосе; он не дает Джеймсу уйти, придерживая его за бедро: — Я... Тогда, на улице, я не должен был так на тебя кричать, не должен был прогонять. Но я... Дело было не только в расследовании.

— Я понимаю. Мне жаль.

— Нет же, послушай меня, — Льюис крепче сжимает пальцы. — Дело не только в расследовании. Я был... Твой обман так меня разозлил, потому что я... Ты считал, что должен прятать от меня свое прошлое, что не можешь довериться мне. Это меня задело, и я сорвался. Я понял тогда, что ты... Что ты значишь для меня гораздо больше, чем я думал.

Джеймс не может поверить своим ушам:

— Но вы...

— Я не хочу снова видеть, как ты от меня уходишь. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.

Джеймс поражен. Это не укладывается в голове. Если бы он стоял, у него бы подкосились ноги. После всего, что Джеймс сделал...

— Вы не можете...

— Могу, — говорит Льюис. В его голосе не слышно сомнения.

— Но вы не гей.

— Как и ты, — говорит Льюис. Значит, тогда он все правильно понял. Не стоило недооценивать способность Льюиса читать между строк.

— Вы были женаты.

— А ты собирался стать священником. Не ты ли говорил, что четких границ здесь нет?

Джеймс пристально смотрит на Льюиса. Если от алкоголя у него помутился рассудок и начались галлюцинации, пусть они не прекращаются.

— Знаю, это все очень непривычно, а я не из тех, кто легко приспосабливается к новому. Но раз я могу, сможешь и ты, — говорит Льюис; Джеймс никогда не видел на его лице такой теплой улыбки.

Джеймс сидит на диване Льюиса, все еще чувствуя вкус его поцелуев. Льюис смотрит на него с любовью и нежностью. Джеймс не знает, что сказать. От Льюиса исходит тепло, и он позволяет себе расслабиться в его объятиях. Они часто сидели рядом, но сейчас все немного иначе. Джеймс целует Льюиса в щеку и опускает голову на плечо.

Похоже, Льюис думает, что прошлые проступки Джеймса — не повод ставить на себе крест. А раз он так думает, то и Джеймсу следует принять, что это может оказаться правдой. Он верит Льюису, доверяет ему свою жизнь — и не зря. Быть может, Льюис прав и какие-то вещи — не его вина. Джеймс снова вздыхает — на этот раз с облегчением. Льюис притягивает его к себе, обнимает, а затем снова легко целует в макушку:

— Все в порядке, — говорит он. — С тобой все будет в порядке.


End file.
